


Brotherly Lust (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Lent 2011 [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Fight Sex, Lent Challenge 2011, Love/Hate, M/M, Religious Subtext, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What <i>is</i> love, exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Lust (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Tainted love.

A shadow descended silently from the ether to watch the two brothers in stony silence. The shade’s severe gaze never wavered, his expression never changed as he watched discussion progress through arguing to irrational shouting. Heated words eventually became fists, and only when both combatants were panting, bloody, and barely able to stand was there apology and reconciliation. The figure’s inhuman eyes narrowed slightly in curiosity as he watched now-gentle fingers caressing over fresh bruises, the touches as gentle and soothing as they’d been violent and hurtful moments before. He watched them embrace, lips and tongues meeting as the wandering touches became more sensual and hands soon disappeared beneath clothing. He didn’t understand what he was witnessing. The sudden shift in the brothers’ attitudes from one extreme to the other seemed illogical.

A shifting presence in the room caught the shadow’s attention, and he glanced to the side. Recognizing the new arrival’s aura, he was immediately on guard, the scene around him no longer engaging. He’d waited a long time for this, and now it was to be battle. “Lucifer.” Readying himself, he prepared for the other’s attack. However, a soft, almost condescending laugh wasn’t the reaction he’d expected from his opponent.

“Relax, Michael. I didn’t come here to fight you. Not today, anyway. Not like this.” In a shadow form himself, Lucifer chuckled. “For one thing, we’re not dressed for the occasion. Little Sammy’s being rather recalcitrant about the whole thing, as is Dean, and fighting in these forms wouldn’t accomplish much, I don’t think.” He glanced towards the brothers. “Like you, I’m just here to observe – though if you don’t calm down, one of them will figure out that we’re here and then the show will be over.”

Without a word, Michael settled his aura and returned his attention to the brothers, watching as they slowly removed each other’s clothing while roving hands began more intimate explorations. Dean’s fingers firmly cupped Sam’s buttocks, squeezing almost possessively, and after loosing a breathy moan, Sam slid his hand between them, wrapping his long fingers around their cocks and stroking them both in a slow, lazy rhythm. Sam gasped when Dean traced around his hole, and as the digit slid inside of him, he lowered his head to lick and suck at Dean’s throat. It wasn’t long before Michael could see the new bruise coming to the surface of his skin.

Lucifer, too, remained silent for a while. When Dean steered Sam towards the motel room’s bed and eased him down onto his back, the angel sighed almost contentedly. “It’s just gorgeous,” he murmured, and then he turned his gaze back to his own brother. “They’re a lot like us, don’t you think?”

“We are nothing like them.”

Lucifer laughed. “On the contrary, my brother. Like them, we argue and we fight. We experience our own hurt and betrayal. We ache inside knowing that our Father has lied to us – and we perpetuate his lies by lying to each other. You have to see this – they’re our vessels, Michael. They are like us; _destined_ for us. And like it is between them, I know that our battle will be glorious. But in the end, I also hope that there will be reconciliation between us.”

“That cannot happen, Lucifer. You know that there can be no forgiveness for what you have done.”

Lucifer shook his head, an almost pitying chuckle spilling from his lips. “How like an angel to say that. It’s no wonder you can’t see the beautiful parallels between us and the Winchester brothers – you just don’t understand these creatures at all. These two, they may fight like mortal enemies, but with them there will always be reconciliation. They’re brothers, Michael. Flesh of their father, bound together by blood, and with a love that runs strong and deep. For as cliché as some of the mortal music can be, love really does keep them together.”

“Love?” Michael frowned, the expression deepening as he watched Dean enter Sam. Their rhythm was hard and fast, both of them craving the furious intensity as they succumbed to their lust. Quick, low grunts and the soft, slick slap of skin against skin were the only sounds in the room as lips and hands remained constantly in motion, neither of them seeming able to get enough of the other. Sam wrapped his long legs around Dean’s hips and began arching into him, both of them teetering on the edge of their release. For a brief moment, their eyes met, and then they both hit their climax. Sam’s head fell back against the pillow, his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed while Dean’s entire body tensed, a wordless grunt of completion signifying his orgasm. When they had recovered, they exchanged a small, soft smile and a languid kiss before falling to sleep, exhausted but sated. Michael turned to Lucifer then. “Their love is tainted. Brotherly love does not, and should not, extend that far.”

This time, Lucifer’s expression was one of genuine pity. “No, their love is pure. It transcends right and wrong, sin and virtue. It doesn’t follow _should_. It just _is_. I envy them that they can have that.”

"I do not." Michael’s expression darkened. “When next I see you, I will destroy you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer smiled. “You can try, my brother. Just know that even when I kill you, I’ll still tell you that I love you.” Lucifer understood humans. It was angels he didn’t get. As the two left to head their separate ways, Lucifer realized that it was his love for Michael that was tainted. It existed between them in name only. In truth, there was just hate between them. He couldn’t help the bitterness he felt when he thought about the Winchester brothers, and he coveted that bond that existed between Sam and Dean. But that was something angels couldn’t have.

After all, it was the mortals who were his Father’s favourites.


End file.
